Ali Mohsen Salih
| place_of_birth = Guban, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo Bay | id_number = 221 | group = | alias = Mohsen al Askari | charge = No charge (extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ali Mohsen Salih is a citizen of Yemen who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 221. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts reported that he was born on October 26, 1980, in Guban, Yemen. He was interviewed by Michelle Shephard of the Toronto Star in September 2009. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Mohsen Salih's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 18 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Testimony There is no record that captive 221 participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ali Mohsen Salih's Administrative Review Board, on 11 February 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 11 May 2005. Repatriation Four men were repatriated to Kuwait on June 21, 2007. One of the four men was identified as Ali Saleh Muhsin. He was described as suffering from "psychological disturbances." 2009 interview Michelle Shephard, writing in the Toronto Star, traveled to Yemen in September 2009, and reported on interviews with three former Yemeni captives. Mohsen is not working, and is living at home, while studying to be an electrician. Mohsen repeated, in his interview, that he had told interrogators that his only knowledge of al Qaeda came from watching Al Jazeera. Shephard said Mohsen described himself as an "angry young man", when he was repatriated from Guantanamo, and described his detention in Guantanamo as representing a barrier to employment: ''"In Yemen, it's hard for anybody to get a job. But it's much harder when you're a Guantanamo Bay detainee." See also * Guantánamo Bay hunger strikes * Guantanamo force feeding References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (5) – Escape to Pakistan (The Yemenis) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:1980 births Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released